


An Untimely Proposal

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 1 Episode It's Hour Come Round At Last. Dylan pops the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untimely Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Untimely Proposal  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan Hunt/Beka Valentine  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 358  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 1 Episode It's Hour Come Round At Last. Dylan pops the question.  
>  **A/N:** written for maryrose3

“Are you okay, Dylan?” She couldn’t keep the worry she felt for the man lying on the floor in front of her out of her voice. 

Dylan grimaced in pain as he tried to sit up straighter. “Listen, Beka. I...”

Beka stood up and turned around and refused to meet his eyes. “I know what you’re going to say, Dylan and I’m not going to listen to your being ridiculous. We both know you’re too stubborn to die.” She glanced back over her shoulder. “You’re going to be fine.” 

For a few minutes Dylan watched silently as Beka continued to try and burn her way through the command doors. The only thing breaking the silence was the occasional sound of a hungry Magog running towards them and the smell of burning flesh as Dylan fired upon it.

“Marry me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could recall them. Not that he would if he could. He had spent months trying to decide when to ask Beka to marry him. Although he had to admit not once had he thought he would pop the question during a Magog attack.

At his words Beka almost dropped her forcelance as she spun around to face him. “What?”

“You heard me.” 

His husky voice sent shivers racing down her spine. “Are you seriously asking me that question now? In the middle of all this?” She pointed towards the fresh wave of Magog running towards them. 

With a smile Dylan leaned over and fired his forcelance at the horde. “Why not?”

Beka shook her head as she helped him pick off the Magog. “Oh, I don’t know. Things like immanent death or dismemberment have a way of taking all thoughts of romance out of a girl.”

Dylan felt his insides begin to knot at her words. “So that’s a no?”

Before he had even finished speaking Beka was already shaking her head. “No, it’s not. It’s an ask me again when all this is over.”

He pulled her down and placed a swift kiss on her lips before his whispered, “Deal.” Just as another swarm of Magog descended on them.


End file.
